My Modern Day Fairytale
by manddy
Summary: Even when the music stops and the perfect night ends, does this always mean goodbye? Or will Prince Charming find the glass slipper so that they meet again? SxS ONESHOT


**A/N:** 今日は6月22日です。だから、ヒーバーちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう !! (笑)

This is a birthday dedication for my friend, so it was specifically written for her.

On that note, please bear with me if some parts seem silly to you. (:

Also, I know that my grammar must be horrific, but try to understand as I haven't got the chance to edit it, since I had to post this up today.

Enjoy!

* * *

**¤ « . M y . M o d e r n . D a y . F a i r y t a l e ****. » ¤**

_Author _.manddy

"7 o'clock!"

"What? It's not 7 o'clock," she was staring at her watch with a perplexed expression on her face. "It's only 2:30. And you can't mean the movie either, because we definitely booked Narnia Prince Caspian for 3 o'clock. That's what you booked, right?"

Two teenage girls were standing in the outside a small cinema complex in Shibuya in the line for sweet popcorn. Winter was soon approaching, so everybody in the line was rugged up like marshmallows while their haywire scarves from the wind whipped the faces of unsuspecting passing by-passers.

"No, Sakura. 7 o'clock as in the direction. You know. The direction the hour hand points at," said one of the girls. Her oval-shaped face was framed with midnight black locks.

"Ohhhhh! I get it! 12 o'clock, 1 o'clock, 2 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 4 o'clock, 5 o'clock, 6 o'clock, 7 o'clock…" Sakura continued, with her arms bent straight as if she was going to shoot someone. As she counted, she spun a little as if she were a clock, "7 o'clock! But… Tomoyo, what am I supposed to be looking at? HIM?" she asked, while pointing right in his face, "Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Where'd you go?"

The guy that she was still pointing at was giving her strange look. He was kinda cute. Kinda very.

Oh! _Right._

Her blazer was suddenly yanked from behind and somehow she ended up crouching behind the popcorn stall.

"Tomoyo! _There_ you are."

"Kinomoto Sakura," Tomoyo sighed, "You're not meant to be that obvious!"

"Sorry. I forgot that we're also husband hunting."

"We are not! We're just looking for a decent guy to take me to the masquerade to make Eriol jealous and finally notice _me_. Gosh, why don't we just forget about the popcorn and just get to the movie, yeah?"

The two best friends continued to quickly make their way through the crowd into the cinema to avoid any further humiliation from the burning, deep, deep eyes of the stranger…

-

-

-

"Too bad you can't take Peter or Edmund with you to the masquerade!" squealed Sakura, "Those two have a league of their own- Eriol would be soo jealous! I never thought it was possible for two brothers to be so..."

"I know! But they're not actually brothers in real life Sakura. They were _acting_," teased Tomoyo.

They continued to walk out of the cinema onto the street, past cosplay boutiques and crepe stalls.

"Tomoyo! 11 o'clock! Quick, look!"

Tomoyo's head whipped around to inspect the targeted prey. Her expression of anticipation and excitement quickly morphed into disappointment, and then sheer horror.

"Don't look so intimidated Tomoyo! He's just as impressive as you need to make Eriol jealous- he's tall, good-looking and potentially rich. Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll ask him for you. You owe me one, okay!" Sakura grinned, running off.

"No, Sakura…" the words hesitated to tumble out of her suddenly dry mouth, and before she knew it, it was too late; all she could do then was watch. _As long as I hide my face, it should be fine… I hope!_

-

-

-

Sakura walked casually into the clothing store were the target was standing. She manoeuvred around to his position, and pretended to browse across from the rack he was. Discreetly looking over her shoulder, she pondered over how to get his attention. The target had an intense look of concentration on his face, which made him appear incredibly intelligent; perfect for Tomoyo.

_Just create casual conversation… stay cool, calm and collected! I can do that! _

Picking up the first item of clothing in front of her, Sakura spun around to face the target.

Her sudden movement had startled him, and he looked up at her with curiosity and expectancy.

_At least I have his attention now._

"It's a lovely day today, isn't it?" Sakura smiled.

_Step 1: Initiation of casual conversation._

The target tilted his head to one side.

"Really? You think? In my opinion, the weather is awful today. I hate cold and windy days."

_Step 2: Take one step back._

Sakura laughed nervously. It was going to take a lot more to win him over.

"You seem to be a lot like my friend, Tomoyo! She hates these kinds of days as well! I bet that you would have a lot in common with her! Actually, it's like a wonderful coincidence because there's an event tomorrow and I'm sure she'd really like for you to take her. What do you think, target?"

She almost fainted with embarrassment when she realised what she had called him. Only it was relief when he then came right up in front of her, and appeared to have not been listening to her very intently at all. But then he looked down at her hands and said, "You have a fascinating taste in clothes."

Looking down at the item of clothing she was grasping onto for life, it finally struck her that what she had _thought_ was a leopard patterned dress was in fact a leopard patterned male leotard.

_Step 3: Embarrass the hell out of yourself._

Her cheeks burned scarlet. Of _all_ racks to pick clothes from, she had to choose from the bizarre costume one. What made it even worse was that she was actually in a _men's_ clothing boutique.

"Oh, and by the way. Tell Tomoyo that it's probably a bad idea to get her friends to try to pick dates for her. After all you never know, they might accidentally pick her _boss_, and then put her _career_ in jeopardy."

_Step 4: Get your best friend almost fired by trying to matchmake her with her boss__._

-

-

-

"We're stunning!"

Sakura and Tomoyo were standing in front of the wall mirror in the room that they shared. One was smiling brightly as lady in red while the other was dolled up in a strapless green dress, but looked as if she was about to cry.

"Sakura, is it just me, or do we look like people out of a Christmas catalogue?" Tomoyo frowned. "I don't even really get why we're going, we don't even have dates."

"Yes, we do look like we're out of a Christmas catalogue, but at least that means that we resemble models! And remember that we're only going for fun. _And_ because our parents are forcing us."

-

-

-

Rounding the corner of the corridor to make their entrance into the masquerade, Tomoyo began to panic.

"Eriol isn't coming with anyone either, I hope."

"Tomoyo, get your mask and stop fretting. You're gorgeous and Eriol is definitely not going to not notice you, even if you don't have a date to make him jealous."

So they held up their masks, walked onto the golden carpet and began their descent down the giant staircase.

The music was classy, the hall was huge, the decorations were beautiful, the people were elegant, and most importantly, the food was delicious.

Everybody was dancing for hours on end, and when the end of the night neared, Sakura and Tomoyo had engaged in conversation or dance with basically everyone in the room. Except a certain person who had decided to be extremely late.

"He's here. He's here. Finally," Tomoyo breathed. She had waited for Eriol to arrive to no avail until at last. Eriol and his guest had dressed in black tuxedos with matching masks. Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura's arm to be accompanied for her meeting with Eriol.

"Sakura! Where'd he go? I don't see him anywhere!" Tomoyo said, panicking.

"Looking for me?" asked a masculine voice, "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo's face lit up, and they linked arms for the next dance.

Sakura was unbelievably happy for Tomoyo, and she walked off to sit at one of the tables to wait by herself. But before she could, someone pulled her back.

It was Eriol's mysterious guest.

"Care to dance, Miss?" his voice was alluringly deep and as smooth as honey. He was even slightly bowed with a hand forward expectedly. No one could have refused an offer like that. So Sakura took his hand and they danced like there was no one else in the room. His chestnut hair was fashionably spiked up, and his lips looked heavenly.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. What's your name?" she asked while dancing. Her face was less than an inch from resting on his chest.

"Li Syaoran. I'm Eriol's cousin," he replied. He was one hell of a suave dancer.

Tomoyo and Eriol approached hand in hand.

"I see you two have made yourself acquainted," laughed Eriol.

_Hopefully more than just acquainted. _

-

-

-

Although Syaoran was grinning from ear to ear, Sakura couldn't see any reason to be happy. She had only just met the man who could have potentially be that man every girl looks for, but already the night was over and goodbyes were due to be said.

"I guess this is goodnight then," Sakura said softly.

Syaoran lifted her chin up and bent down to gently press his lips onto hers.

"Yes, goodnight, Kinomoto Sakura," he whispered.

She smiled; she was happy. If he was related to Eriol, it meant that it wouldn't be goodbye forever. Sakura went up onto her tiptoes, and lifted up Syaoran's mask. His eyes were gorgeous and never-ending, but for some reason she recognised them from somewhere…

"Oh no…" Sakura muttered, "7 o'clock guy?"

_Why does every embarrassing situation that I get in come back to haunt me yet again?_

"I remember you; the girl from yesterday right?" he said, while he lifted up her mask.

_Crap. He even remembers me._

"You're so cute," he laughs.

_Melt._

"So you're totally fine, even though you just kissed a girl who pretended that she was a clock?"

"Don't get me wrong, I thought you were weird when I saw you like that," he said, with his expression hardened.

_He hates me!_

"But you kinda remind me of a cookie," he continues.

_He hates me so much that he's comparing me to food.  
_

"When you first bite it, it's hard. So you're unprepared for how it'll taste. Like, for instance when you thought you were a clock."

_Now he hates me so much I'm not even worth eating!_

"But then when the cookie melts, and the sweetness explodes in your mouth, you realise that the initial hardness adds to the enjoyment and deliciousness of the cookie."

_And…_

"You're my cookie."

_I'm his cookie! _

"The sweetest, most beautiful cookie that has ever walked this Earth."

She laughed.

"Silly boy! Cookies can't walk!"

-

-

-


End file.
